What Happens in Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas
by cc-weaver
Summary: My contribution to M/M Celebration Day. Modern A/U where Mary and Matthew meet during Sybil's bachelorette party in Sin City. Flirting and fluffiness all around!
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen - please fasten your seat belts and ensure that your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright and locked position as we make our final decent into the depravity that is Sin City. Thank you for flying with us and Viva Las Vegas!"

Mary Crawley rolled her eyes as she put her iPad back into her carry-on bag. She half expected an Elvis impersonator to jump out and start singing at any moment. Isn't that something that was supposed to happen in this God forsaken town? She really did not want to be here but, looking out the window on the flight in, even she had to admit that the city strip before her was impressive. Who would have thought that a dusty, desert town, could turn into something this magnificent? Only in America...

She really should stop criticizing it because she was, in fact, half American.

Her mother was a member of the very rich and prominent Levinson family who owned half of New York City and had a compound in Newport. While on holiday visiting the UK, Cora Levinson met the young and very handsome Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham. After a whirlwind romance they married, moved to Yorkshire and had 3 daughters. Having been to America several times to visit, Mary and middle sister Edith were always relieved to return to England but younger sister Sybil always had a soft spot for their mother's native country. It was no surprise then that Sybil announced she would be attending Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island. Four years later, Sybil would soon be graduating and starting a new life.

This was the reason Mary was flying into Las Vegas, Sybil was getting married.

Sybil met Tom Branson during her second year at university. A native Texan, Tom was everything the Crawleys weren't. Raised on a ranch, Tom was opinionated, middle class and political so, of course, he stood out like a sore thumb when he was introduced to the family while visiting Sybil in Yorkshire. "Wow! What a load of bricks you have here!" in his Texas drawl was not the greeting Robert and Cora were hoping for. As Sybil and Tom's relationship flourished, each member of the Crawley family tried to convince Sybil that Tom wasn't going to fit into the family but she would have none of it. Tom was The One for her and that was that.

It was no surprise then that 3 months ago, Tom proposed and Sybil accepted.

When the family was informed by the couple that their wedding would not take place at the Crawley's ancestral home, Downton Abbey, and instead would be outdoors at Tom's family ranch, it became too much for Robert and Cora. It was decided that Sybil would be cut off financially after graduation which meant no money for the wedding. Relations had become so strained that now only Mary and Edith would be attending.

In show of support for the couple, Mary decided that she would help plan the wedding which included both rehearsal dinner and the Hen night, or what Sybil now called a bachelorette party. Since Sybil refused to come to England, Mary knew she would have to plan the bachelorette weekend in an American locale. After consulting with a Newport cousin and Sybil's best friend from school, Gwen Dawson, it was decided that Las Vegas was the "go to" place. Having heard of the city but not having been there, Mary did an internet search and knew immediately that she was out of her league. Who would have thought a place would have that many casinos, restaurants and shows to choose from?!

Enter Anna Smith, Mary's best friend, confident and resident sounding board who happened to know a thing or two about planning a wedding since her own was being held in a couple of months.

Now, after several weeks of planning, everything had been booked and reserved.

Mary planned to get to Vegas a day early to make sure everything was going to run smoothly. She would be joined the next day by Sybil, Edith, Anna, Gwen and Tom's sister Alannah. Their Newport cousin had backed out at the last minute making Mary think that news had gotten back to the Levinson's about the Crawley family rift.

Mary was relieved that her luggage had arrived and was now making her way over towards the limousine/taxi queue. Seeing the driver with an "M. Crawley" sign, she made her way over having no idea that someone else was making their mad dash to the same sign.

* * *

Matthew Crawley was very glad to be getting off the plane. After consuming 2 vodka tonics and 3 whisky & gingers, he didn't think he could take any more turbulence or closed quarters. He usually didn't drink this much but Matthew was not his normal self.

It had only been two days since he was jilted at the altar.

Matthew was a very kind, thoughtful and even mannered individual. While attending Cambridge University he met Lavinia Swire who happened to be studying the same Law course and their relationship progressed from there. She was a sweet and steady girl and Matthew had never felt more safe and secure than when in Lavinia's presence. Coming from a single parent household, Matthew was looking for that special someone who he could build a life, career and family with. Both received training contracts at Lavinia's father's law firm and soon were in talks to join full time after graduation. With an education and stable career in the making, the next logical step was marriage.

Since Mr. Swire would be footing the bill, Matthew let Lavinia plan the entire wedding. For the next nine months his life consisted of looking for ceremony and reception venues, tastings, fittings, auditions, registries and photo shoots. He did all with no complaints and a smile on his face. The only thing he requested was a reading during the ceremony in memory of his late father to which she agreed. He even let Lavinia plan his stag night with best friend William at a cigar and wine club.

The day of the wedding arrived sunny and warm. Matthew in his custom fitted Burberry morning suit stood waiting. He remembered from the rehearsal the night before that, once the music started, he needed to count to 100 then turn around. The moment arrived and he turned around to no one. Not even the bridesmaids had made it down the aisle. He looked nervously around only making eye contact with his mother Isobel before turning back again. He could hear the whispers and murmurs starting as he made himself count to 100 again. When he turned and nothing had changed, Matthew knew something was wrong.

Lavinia's father eventually came out to say that the bride had taken ill and the ceremony was canceled. He insisted that all guests go to the reception site for cocktails andhors d'oeuvres. Matthew rushed over to the bridal suite to find Lavinia, dressed in her wedding gown, crying on the floor. The look on her face was one Matthew will never forget.

_"I am so sorry Matthew but I can't marry you. You are a wonderful man but this is a mistake." _

Kissing his cheek, Lavinia insisted that he go on their honeymoon alone and that she would be out of their flat by the time he returned.

Forty eight hours later, Matthew was still stunned by the turn of events.

The only reason he made it on the plane to Las Vegas was because his mother and William packed his bag and dropped him off at the airport. Having sobered up, Matthew was ready to embrace Sin City. He had nothing to lose now, having gambled on love and life and had lost.

Bag in hand, he rushed over to the limo sign for "M. Crawley".


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was approaching the limousine driver when she was rudely tripped by someone's rolling luggage as they raced to her hired car. As she was falling, the offender in question quickly grabbed Mary's shoulders to steady her but somehow they both ended up falling to the ground. Angrily she got up to give this individual a piece of her mind when she was accosted by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Momentarily silenced, the blue-eyed intruder started a string of apologies.

"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you standing there. I'm not really in my right mind at the moment," he chuckled.

"That's alright. No harm, no foul. Now excuse me." Mary tried to scoot by him to get to her car but somehow he seemed to be matching her step by step to the limo.

"What are you doing? Are you following me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, no I'm just making my way to my hired car. You see the sign for M. Crawley? That's me," he smiled bashfully. He continued to ramble on, "You see, I'm on my honeymoon but unfortunately the bride didn't make it. Seems she thought we would be better apart. I'm Matthew, by the way," he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

Mary didn't know what to say. With a small smile she shook his hand, "I'm also M. Crawley, Mary just so you know. Let's see which M. Crawley is meant for this car."

Once they spoke to the driver, it seemed that the only name he was given was written on the sign. Mary looked around to see if there were any other signs with her name on it. She didn't see any so she graciously said she would take a taxi to her hotel.

"Nonsense. I could use the company. Where are you staying?"

"The Wynn. But I don't want to intrude. I'm sure I could find a taxi in no time."

"I'm also staying at the Wynn so it really would be no bother."

Mary reluctantly agreed and stepped in to a sickly romantic scene. Immediately she felt uncomfortable. All around them were soft lights and music with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne.

Matthew looked at her apologetically, "I'm really sorry about the scene. Obviously the limousine company did not get the memo to remove all of the honeymoon memorabilia. Well, I'm not going to let this Cristal champagne go to waste. Would you like a glass?"

"No thank you."

As the limo pulled away, Mary watched Matthew pour himself a glass and was finally able to get a good look at this other M. Crawley. Frankly, he looked a mess with floppy blond hair that was disheveled and clothes that were wrinkled from the long flight. She could also tell he hadn't slept in days, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. For some reason he unnerved her. Maybe it was the fact that before he even introduced himself, he had informed her that he had been left at the altar. They settled into a somewhat awkward silence until Mary thought she should at least try to make conversation.

"So Matthew, do you live in London?"

"Uh, yes I do. I live and work in Mayfair. Well, I did. I'm not sure I have a job or home anymore. I work for my former fiancée's father as a solicitor. He also owned the flat that we lived in," he sighed. "I'm sorry I'm casting such a gloom. I promise to not talk about my problems anymore. I'm here in Las Vegas to start anew and to have fun. Cheers!" He gulped down the glass of champagne and quickly refilled another one.

"So Mary, tell me about yourself."

Mary explained that she worked as a publicist for a firm in London and commuted between her family's homes in Yorkshire and Belgravia. She noticed that Matthew raised his eyebrows at this but she wasn't going to take the bait. While he was willing to open up to a stranger, she was not going to inform him that she is technically Lady Mary Crawley, oldest daughter of the Earl of Grantham.

Matthew never asked if she was in Vegas for work or pleasure and she wasn't going to tell him the reason for her visit. It didn't seem right. In truth, Mary felt bad for guy. This was a rare trait for Mary. She was rarely sympathetic of others, especially people she had just met. She also had to admit that Matthew was quite handsome. Putting those thoughts aside, she needed to remind herself why she was here. This was a girl's weekend plus Matthew would most definitely be on the rebound. She did not want to be that girl to him. These thoughts frightened her a bit. Why would she care what he thought about her? What was happening here?

Mary glanced up and saw that they had arrived at the south entrance of The Wynn. She gave Matthew a half smile and quickly got out of the car, not even waiting for the driver's help. She needed to get away from this man.

"It was nice to meet you Matthew. I'm very sorry about your troubles and I hope you have a nice time. Thank you for letting me share your limousine. Goodbye."

She turned quickly and left before she could get a response.

As she made her way to the private Registration area, she couldn't help but gaze all around her. She had to admit The Wynn was almost as opulent as Monte Carlo with a Far East meets Wonderland feel. Since Mary had booked one of the Parlor Suites, she had her own concierge for the entire stay. After meeting her representative and receiving her key she decided to head up to her room to shower and order room service. Perhaps a drip in the private pool later on? Heading over to the elevator, she was horrified to see Matthew Crawley standing there waiting too. How had she not noticed that he had also gotten out at the suite entrance? Sighing, she gave him a tight smile.

"Hello again."

"It seems we can't get away from each other this trip. Are you staying in one of the suites too?" He gave her a lopsided grin that made her weak in the knees.

"Yes, I'm staying in one of the Parlor suites." "Me too. Although, I think it a little too big for one person. I never asked you in the car but are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure," she answered uneasily. Tomorrow I will be joined by my two sisters and a couple of friends for a bachelorette weekend. My sister, Sybil, is marrying an American so she insisted that she do this rite of passage, American style. So, here I am!" She realized she came off more enthusiastic than she felt.

Once they were in the elevator, Mary pushed the button for her floor. She looked to Matthew to see what floor he would be staying on when he exclaimed, "Looks like we will be staying on the same floor!" There was that lopsided grin again…

Mary needed to get out of this elevator immediately.

Once they reached their floor, Mary didn't even acknowledge Matthew and proceeded down the hall to her room. Once inside, she visibly relaxed. The first thing she saw was the wall-to-ceiling windows with an incredible view of The Strip. She was pleased to see the concierge representation had the mineral water she requested already waiting. Taking a bottle she decided to sit down and admire the view for a while before she jumped in the shower. She need to call Sybil to let her know she had gotten to Las Vegas safely. She realized she missed her sisters and friends and couldn't wait to see them the next day.

Hearing her stomach growl, she realized she hadn't eaten since the small meal on the plane. Famished, she was about to pick up the in-room phone to order a cheeseburger with French fries and a bottle of red wine when a knock at her door startled her. She realized it must be the bellman with her luggage and immediately opened the door without looking through the peep hole.

"Thank you so much, let me grab…"

That was as far as she got because on the other side of the door was none other than Matthew Crawley.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew squirmed a bit before knocking on Mary's door, almost losing his nerve. He wasn't sure his dinner invitation would be welcomed since she would be joining him at a reserved area where they would be entirely alone.

There was something about this woman he couldn't shake. He was supposed to be getting over his failed relationship, taking some much needed "me" time, not on the prowl. But something deep inside told him to seek Mary out and, for once in his life, he was going to listen.

When he had accidentally knocked her over at the airport, his world had momentarily shifted. He felt something awaken inside of him that he never knew had been missing. After his string of apologies and blunders, he observed that she was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. While Lavinia had been beautiful in a soft, sweet, way with long, light red hair and supple skin, Mary was quite the opposite. She had dark, luscious hair styled in a bob with chocolate colored eyes that he could get lost in. She also had beautiful alabaster skin that was offset by her red lipstick and perfectly tailored clothes that looked like she had just gotten off of a fashion runway. Once they had gotten into the limo, he suddenly felt self-conscious. He hadn't showered that day and knew he looked a mess with his wrinkled clothes, not having bothered to iron his shirt or chinos before he left for the airport.

For the first time, he was at a loss for words so it had been left up to Mary to start the conversation. Why had he kept mentioning his failed wedding? He felt like a loser chugging all of the champagne like a bloody drunk. For some reason he had felt the need for liquid courage when it came to this woman. He knew once she mentioned homes in Yorkshire and Belgravia, she was someone way out of his league. All during the limo ride to the hotel, he kept stealing glances at her, observing she felt entirely uncomfortable in his presence. Internally sighing, he was going to let her go once they had arrived at the Wynn but noticed that they were checking in at the same area and would probably board the elevator at the same time.

When they proceeded to the same floor, Matthew took this as a sign.

It was his turn to make the small talk, observing that she grimaced when speaking of her bachelorette party weekend. When they got off at their floor, Mary didn't acknowledge him. He was disappointed but for some reason he wasn't discouraged. This is the bravest he had even been in regards to women and he liked this new Matthew Crawley that was emerging in Mary's presence.

Once in his room, he knew for certain he was going to ask her to dinner.

Now facing a very surprised Mary, he almost forgot why he was there. He quickly blurted out, "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight downstairs at the Bartolotta Ristorante di Mare? I have a reservation for two and thought that since the rest of your party won't be joining you until tomorrow you would be lonely. But of course if you don't want to, I understand." He looked away blushing.

Mary was stunned to see Matthew at her door which then turned to shock that he could have the audacity to ask her to dinner on what should have been the first night of his honeymoon. What was this man thinking? Her first thought was to say no but there was something in his eyes she couldn't shake. Matthew seemed like a nice guy, something she wasn't used to in her own romantic past. It's not like anything would happen between them. He is on his honeymoon for God's sake! She kept going back and forth in her mind. There was a small part of her that kept persisting she hear him out. What did she have to lose?

"What makes you think I'm lonely," she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was only trying to imply that you might be lonely since you are here by yourself for tonight. Look, I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll be going now."

She couldn't help herself from smiling as he turned to go. "No, wait! I would like to go to dinner with you tonight. I'm still waiting for my luggage to be brought up though so I hope the reservation isn't soon."

Matthew was pleased, "It's not until 8 o'clock so you have plenty of time. How about I meet you here at 7:45?"

"Sounds good. I'll be here," she said with a smile. There was something different about him she thought as she closed the door. "This is only one dinner," she kept telling herself, "Nothing is going to come of this."

* * *

Once 7:45 came, Mary was almost ready to go. Just as she finished applying the finishing touches to her makeup, she heard a knock at the door. For some reason she was nervous, like first date jitters nerves which was so unlike her. Going to dinner with a guy she had just met was also something she didn't do either. Was she subconsciously trying to impress Matthew? Shaking these thoughts away, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an off-white Alexander McQueen Pod Mini with Christian Louboutin black pumps. As she blotted her red lipstick one more time, she had to admit she looked hot. "Here goes nothing," she thought.

On the other side of the door Matthew was equally nervous. He was thanking his mother for packing his Dior Grey Wool Suit, never thinking he would actually need it for any occasion this weekend. In all honesty, he wasn't going to use the dinner reservation but had changed his mind once he met Mary. Once she had opened the door and greeting him looking radiant, Matthew had a feeling that this dinner would be a game changer for the both of them.

The restaurant was made to look like a beautiful Venetian hotel which included a canal on the outside terrace. This was where Mary and Matthew were seated overlooking the water. It was a beautiful warm spring evening and they both appreciated the murmurs of the other dinner patrons and the sound of the water fountains. Both were very relaxed while they shared a bottle of wine and the family-style tasting of Italian Coastal seafood cuisine. Conversation came naturally as they talked about their careers and families in more detail. Mary finally told him that she was the daughter of the Earl of Grantham which thankfully he didn't gawk at. He laughed at her stories of governesses, boarding school and her coming out season in London while Matthew told her of his childhood, growing up middle class in Manchester with mother Isobel. He also explained that his father, who had been a doctor, had passed away from a heart attack when he was very young to which Mary offered her condolences.

Once the wine had been drunk and dishes removed, both Mary and Matthew did not want to part ways just yet. It became evident though that they were some of the last guests still seated so they decided it was probably time to leave. Not wanting the night to end, Matthew invited Mary to try their odds down at the casino.

"I wish I could, Matthew, but I have to be at the airport bright and early to pick up my party. I had a wonderful time this evening but I must make myself get some sleep to gear up for the weekend ahead. Thank you for dinner and again I had a lovely time," she smiled.

He then insisted on walking her back to her room. Once at her door, unsure what to expect, both went for a hug goodnight. On contact, they both felt an electric spark and immediately pulled back from each other. Looking into Matthew's eyes, Mary immediately said goodnight and practically slammed the door in his face. Standing with her back to it, she let out a huge breath that she realized she had been holding. What was happening here? Something had been released in her and she wasn't sure she could ever go back to her usual façade of Lady Mary Crawley when it came to relationships with the opposite sex.

Shaking her out of her musings was her vibrating cell phone. It looked like Sybil had called 6 times while she was at dinner with Matthew. She had not taken her phone with her to the restaurant and had now wished she had once she heard Sybil's voicemails.

Once Mary called her back, she angrily yelled, "What the fuck, Sybil! No, Tom cannot come on our Vegas weekend! I don't care if his bachelor party plans fell through. This was supposed to be our weekend!"

Sybil informed her that she had already booked a ticket for Tom to Las Vegas the next day on her same flight and asked if there was enough room for him in their suite. Knowing the other ladies who would be there for the weekend would not want to share a room with Tom and Sybil, Mary had a brilliant idea.

"There is not enough room for him in our suite, but I know of someone down the hall who has plenty of room." Sybil started to ask questions but Mary quickly said she had to go and make plans for Tom's arrival.

"Maybe this weekend won't be so bad," Mary thought with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew woke the next morning well rested with a smile on his face. After his dinner with Mary the night before, he wondered if he would have a chance to see her again once her bachelorette party showed up. To say he was surprised and a little turned on when Mary came by his room late last night in only a camisole, pajama bottoms and bunny slippers was an understatement. Apparently the groom-to-be, Tom, was tagging along for the trip and she wondered if he could stay in one of his extra rooms. He had agreed, secretly excited that he would get to spend more time with her. Again, he told himself this shouldn't be happening but he had felt an almost instant connection with her and it couldn't help getting to know her more, right?

Turning over, he noticed the clock said 10:00am. Panicking, he realized Tom would be there very soon. Once he had showered and dressed, Matthew decided to tidy up his things, then went to make sure the other room was ready for his guest. Starving, he also decided to call room service for breakfast. Not sure what to order Tom, he went ahead and ordered 2 Wynn Traditional breakfasts with orange juice, tea and coffee.

While waiting for Tom and breakfast, he sat staring at the view of The Strip in front of him. He never thought his trip to Las Vegas would turn out the way it had. His mother and William had both texted him the day before to make sure he had arrived safely but strangely Lavinia hadn't reached out. He supposed it really was over then. Two days ago, that thought would have depressed him but now he had a new outlook on life. He could move back to Manchester to be close to his mother and maybe start his own firm. Was this all due to Mary? He wasn't sure but he wanted to find out.

Breaking through his thoughts was the ringing of the in-room phone. Leaping to his feet, he knew no one would be calling but _her_.

* * *

Of course their flights were late…

Mary had been waiting for over an hour by the party bus she had rented but no one had arrived yet. She had booked everyone's flights to come in within 30 minutes of each other. Sybil, Gwen and now Tom would be flying directly from Boston, Alannah from Dallas, Edith and Anna from London. Impatiently tapping her foot, she felt all of her carefully laid out plans falling apart. She had planned everything down to the minute. They had reservations for an early lunch at 11:30am at one of the hotel restaurants. Checking her watch for the tenth time, it still read 10:50. She realized with a jolt that she should call Matthew to let him know they were running late. She cursed herself for not getting his mobile number before she left his room the night before but she had been a little distracted when he had appeared at his door in nothing more than a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She decided to call the hotel and was patched through to his in-room phone.

"Matthew, it's Mary."

"Hi, Mary. Are you on your way?"

"No, I'm sorry but we're not. All 3 flights have been delayed. I don't have an exact time as to when they will be in. I know you probably have things to do today so I'll call you once we get back to the hotel. May I have your mobile number to keep in contact with you?"

They exchanged numbers and hung up.

Why did she feel like a giddy school girl? Did she really have a crush on Matthew? She really hoped not…

While she was waiting for everyone to land she was able to reflect back on her own romantic history. While she could have had her pick in school, Mary had only ever had two serious boyfriends. They were boys whose parents were friends of the family, persons of the 'right stock', as her father would say. But none of those relationships had lasted. For some reason she never felt that spark or chemistry that was so evident between Sybil and Tom. In all honesty, she was envious of both of her sisters' relationships, Edith also had a serious boyfriend. But Edith's boyfriend was a friend of their father's from Eton and was of the peerage himself. As Mary thought more about it, she had to admit that she had great admiration for Sybil who went against their parent's wishes and would be marrying outside of the Crawley's exclusive circle. But look at what that decision had cost her. Mary had never gone against her parents' desires for her on anything, choosing the right schools, friends, and now job. From what Matthew told her of his middle-class background, he would definitely not pass her parent's scrutiny. If she were being honest with herself, she had felt an instant attraction to Matthew. Would that spark be enough to start a relationship? Even if it was, would she have the courage to defy her parents?

Thankfully, she didn't have long to think on this.

Mary finally spotted one member of the party making their way over from baggage claim. It was Alannah, Tom's younger sister, and the person she knew least. She had only met her once when she was visiting Sybil in Providence but she seemed like a very sweet girl. She practically bounced with joy when she saw Mary and the party bus.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting Mary! Thank you so much for inviting me! I don't know if Tom or Sybil told you but I just turned 21 last month so this is my first big trip as an adult. I can totally gamble and drink as much as I want!" she beamed.

Mary immediately grimaced. She had forgotten about the drinking laws in the United States since in the U.K. you were allowed to drink at 18. Thankfully everyone else was over the age of 21.

As the two made small talk, the rest of the party started showing up. Edith and Anna arrived next, looking a little jet lagged, then Sybil, Tom and Gwen. Hugs and kisses on the cheek were exchanged, bags were loaded and the fun could finally begin. Before they left the airport, Mary checked her watch and saw it was 11:30. She asked the driver to wait until she called the restaurant to change their reservation time and to let Matthew know they would be arriving soon. She was able to get a 1:30pm reservation and Matthew was there waiting. Both phone calls done, she could finally start to relax.

Having consumed a couple of mimosas during the ride to the hotel, Mary was able to lay her head back and close her eyes. She hadn't realized until now that she really hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. What with worrying about everyone's travel arrangements and Matthew's piercing blue eyes, it was a wonder she got any sleep at all. Sybil's voice pulled her out of her doze.

"So Mary, tell us about this mystery guy that Tom will be bunking with."

Mary nervously answered, "Well we met sharing a car to the hotel yesterday. His name is Matthew Crawley, coincidentally. He is a solicitor who works in Mayfair and he's here on his honeymoon."

"Whoa now, I don't want to stay with someone who has just gotten married!" was Tom's emphatic reply.

"You don't have to worry about that, Tom. He was, uh, left at the altar… Please don't bring it up to him though. He is still coming to terms with the loss of his relationship."

The entire party turned silently towards Mary. Sybil and Edith both looked at each other with their mouths half-opened. Everyone secretly was thinking the same thing. Mary _never_ cared about strangers, especially some middle-class solicitor whom she just encountered.

"So, how do you know so much about a person you just met?" Edith asked suspiciously.

"Well, hmm, we may have had dinner last night," Mary looked down at her feet trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

Alannah was the only one to voice it, "Oh my gosh, Mary _likes_ this guy!" Squealing, she asked for more details, wanting to know if he was handsome or not. The others didn't know what to do or say. Mary was not one to speak about relationships, especially regarding the opposite sex.

Anna smiled and said diplomatically, "I'm sure he's lovely if you warmed up to him so quickly."

Mary visibly relaxed and returned Anna's smile. Once the hotel came into view, the matter was dropped.

The whole party had the same reaction to the Wynn as Mary had the day before. Once inside, they were also introduced to their personal concierge representative and were shown to their suite. Since the front desk was in need of Matthew's verbal confirmation to give a key to his room to Tom, he decided to meet the party in their private lobby. Introductions were made and everyone headed up to freshen up for lunch.

Before going into her room, Mary pulled Matthew aside, "I wanted to thank you again for letting Tom stay with you for the next couple of days."

"It is no bother at all. I'm actually in need of the company. To be honest, having the whole suite to myself has been kind of depressing."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I added your name to our reservation for 1:30pm at The Country Club. Would you like to join us?"

"I would be delighted."

"Good. We'll see you at 1:30 then." With a smile, she turned to go.

Matthew wasn't sure how long he stayed staring at Mary's door. If someone had passed by, they would have glimpsed a fierce look of longing on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch was a boisterous affair. Apparently, Matthew and Tom had hit it off immediately and now were laughing at their own inside jokes. Mary and Sybil rolled their eyes and returned to the whispered conversation they had been having earlier.

"So, Matthew Crawley…" Sybil implied.

"Look, he's just getting out of a long term relationship. If his fiancée hadn't left him, he'd be _married_ by now. I don't want that type of baggage hanging over me. Plus, the obvious, I just met the man! "

"But Alannah was correct, you _like_ him."

When Mary didn't answer, Sybil took that as confirmation.

"I see the way he looks at you. It's very apparent that he has feelings for you too. Are you sure your reluctance isn't also due to Mum and Dad?"

Again, Mary didn't answer but Sybil could tell a nerve had been struck.

Finally Mary spoke, "We're not here this weekend to discuss my love life. This weekend is supposed to be about you and now, Tom. I don't want to talk about Matthew anymore. You might as well let Edith, Anna and Alannah know too. _No more questions about you-know-who!_"

The conversation abruptly ended once lunch had been served. Now that everyone was well-fed and sated, the party broke up, going to their separate rooms.

Mary informed the ladies that they had the afternoon off but that evening they had tickets to see the show "Le Reve" and dinner reservations at Allegro afterwards. Mary had asked Tom if he wanted to come with them but he declined saying he was going to hang out with Matthew and have some 'guy time'.

Wanting to check out the private pool, all of the ladies decided to don their bikinis and head out to their private cabana. Mary had to admit, sitting by the pool with a cocktail in hand, that she was really enjoying herself.

Sybil walked towards her with a drink in hand. "Hey Mary, Tom just texted me saying he and Matthew would like to join us. Are you ok with that?"

Mary gave her a pointed look, "Of course I'm ok with it. Just because Tom crashed our girls' weekend doesn't mean he's banned from all activities."

"Great! I'll let him know they are welcome to join us."

Privately, Mary wasn't sure she was ready to see Matthew in a bathing suit. "Get it together, Crawley," she told herself. She was determined to ignore him and have a good time with her sisters and friends.

Ten minutes later, Tom and Matthew, thankfully, showed up in t-shirts and swim trunks. Having greeted everyone, they decided to go for a swim and started to undress. Once Matthew removed his shirt, Mary visibly paled. In seeing Matthew, one would never guess that underneath it all, he had rock-solid abs. Mary could immediately feel herself heating up. Good God, what was this man doing to her?! She peeled her eyes away from Matthew's naked torso to start a conversation with Anna. Anna was in mid conversation about her wedding plans, when she kept noticing Mary shooting Matthew fleeting looks.

"He's seems like a nice guy," Anna stated carefully.

"Not you too," Mary rolled her eyes. "I know Sybil asked you not to mention _him_ so I will save you the conversation I had with Sybil. I do not want to start a relationship with Matthew Crawley.

End. Of. Discussion."

"Ok, ok, I get it. But if you're not going to become involved with him romantically at least release some of that sexual tension that is oozing between you two."

A thrill went down Mary's spine at the thought but she schooled her reaction to remain cool and calm. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is going to happen between Matthew and me."

It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever you say…"

The afternoon wore on and the more the group drank, the sillier they became. Mary lost count after five cocktails and she was easily very tipsy. Tom and Matthew were horsing around in the pool when one of them decided a game of 'Chicken' was a good idea. Of course Sybil would sit atop Tom's shoulders but Matthew didn't have a partner. He tried to catch Mary's eye, as he had all afternoon, but she was avoiding his gaze. Edith volunteered and the game began.

When Sybil and Tom won their 3rd game in a row, Edith finally conceded and the search was on for a new teammate. Alannah was dozing in a lounge chair after consuming way too many drinks and Anna declined, so that only left Mary. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she made her way towards the pool. Matthew dropped down into the water so Mary could climb onto his shoulders. She felt his arms grip her legs as he lifted them both out of the water. Mary was so preoccupied with the feel of his strong arms on her that she nearly toppled over right away when Sybil grabbed her arms and started pushing. As her head cleared, her natural competitiveness took over. When Sybil lunged at her again, she grabbed her arms and pushed back hard. Sybil wobbled and fell over into the pool. Coughing and sputtering water out of her mouth, she quickly surrendered and Mary and Matthew won that round. Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be looking or touching him, Mary happily high-fived Matthew and gave him a quick hug. She regretted the action immediately. Feeling his hard body against hers was too much to handle and she quickly exited the pool.

Checking her phone, she noticed that it was after 5 o'clock. Reminding the ladies that their show started at 7:30, Mary left the pool as fast as she could without so much as a goodbye to Tom and Matthew.

As she made her way back to the suite, she reminded herself she could not be trusted to be alone with Matthew. Just that little contact sent her legs shaking and heart racing.

* * *

Since Matthew and Tom would not be attending the dinner and show with the ladies, they decided to have a night in ordering room service and watching a pay-per-view fight. Once they had finished their steaks dinners, they settled in to watch the fight with a couple of beers from the stocked fridge in their room. When the fight was over, bored, they decided to try their luck in the casino. As they made their way downstairs, Tom decided to ask Matthew about his failed relationship:

"Can I ask you something, Matthew?"

"Sure mate. What about?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what happened between you and your ex-fiancée?"

Matthew had to think long and hard before he came up with an answer that satisfied him. "I think, in the end, it came down to chemistry. Lavinia and I were so much alike in temperament and interests. We studied the same course at University, had the same friends, and worked for the same firm. We were never apart. I was safe with her, we never fought and everything was predictable which is what I wanted. Now looking back on our time together, I realize that there was no spark, no excitement. I have a feeling that Lavinia saw this issue before I did. We loved each other but it wasn't enough. I will need time to grieve her and the loss of the relationship and friendship, but I am ready to move on with my life."

He smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. What he confessed to Tom was true. He had never felt that burning passion for Lavinia. Come to think of it, he had _never_ felt that way about anyone except for the woman whom he had just met the day before.

Remembering the afternoon fondly, he chuckled at the thought that he couldn't take his eyes off of Mary. Her red polka dotted bikini left little to the imagination and he was thankful he had worn those baggy board shorts that Tom had let him borrow. When they had teamed up for 'Chicken', he couldn't believe how perfect she fit on his shoulders. The feel of her legs on his exposed skin drove him wild. "This is what passion felt like," he thought.

This is right.

"Hey Tom, do you think the girls would want to meet up with us after their dinner and show are over?"

_A/N_ _This is dedicated to all of the M/M shippers who have stuck it through. Thank you to the lovely patsan for organizing this day dedicated to our OTP. I would like to thank my husband who helped beta this story. Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I can't tell you how grateful I am to the fandom for giving this story a chance. Now onward..._

* * *

Mary didn't know how it had happened but somehow she was kissing Matthew in an alcove somewhere in the hotel. Where they were exactly and how long they had been there she wasn't sure and she was fast losing the ability to think. She knew this was wrong but she didn't seem to care at the moment. One of his hands slowly made their way up her thigh and under her dress. When he touched her _there_, she moaned in ecstasy, completely losing control. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears…

"Mary, wake up!"

Startled, Mary opened her eyes with a start. Her breathing was coming out short and fast and there was a blush creeping across her neck.

She had fallen asleep during Le Reve. With the low lights, soft music and beautiful aquatic choreography of the dancers, somehow, she had nodded off.

"Are you alright?" Edith looked at her concerned. Embarrassed, she nodded and quickly got up from her seat. A combination of lack of sleep from the night before and too much alcohol during the day had made her quite sleepy before the show had started. Add in the fact that she was trying not to think about Matthew and, voilà, an erotic dream had crept into her subconscious.

In a low voice she asked, "Did anyone else notice I had fallen asleep?"

"No, sadly, no one noticed the great Lady Mary Crawley moaning in her sleep," Edith laughed.

Mary gave Edith her best haughty look but she just laughed and gave Mary a wink. It was obvious she knew _exactly _what Mary had been fantasizing about.

Quickly regaining her composure, Mary asked if they were ready for dinner. It seemed after their busy day, everyone was famished. On the way to the restaurant, Sybil pulled Mary back.

"Tom texted me during the show to ask if us girls would like to join him and Matthew in the casino after dinner."

Mary stopped in her tracks. This was_ not _what she needed tonight.

"I don't mind at all but I think I'm going up to bed right after dinner. All that drinking in the sun earlier today has left me knackered."

"So, this sudden interest in going to bed has nothing to do with a certain someone?"

"Of course not! I'm actually _very _tired."

Sybil gave her a pointed look, shrugged, and caught up to Gwen to talk about the show.

Suddenly, Mary was seething with rage. How dare everyone try to meddle in her love life! Even after she asked everyone to back off. She instantly knew she was going to be bad company for the rest of the evening. She decided then and there to make her excuses to the rest of the party and head up to the room now. She was sure she could order something from room service…

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Mary made her excuses, saying she had a headache. No one bought it but, graciously, both Sybil and Edith let her go without a tease. Before she left, she reminded the ladies that they had spa appointments at 10am the next morning and to be ready for breakfast no later than 9:00am. She had to get back to what she did best, planning and scheduling. There was no room for anything else! Thinking she should talk to Sybil that weekend about the status of the wedding plans, she made her way over to their private lift.

She pushed the "Up" button and waited for the cab to arrive…

* * *

Matthew and Tom made it down to the casino just in time to see the ladies enter the restaurant. Just as they were about to catch up with them, Matthew noticed Mary leave quickly and head over to their private lift.

"Hey, do you want to crash the ladies' dinner? I'm sure they would be glad to see us!" Tom laughed.

"You go on ahead, I forgot my billfold in the room. I'll catch up with you later," Matthew said with a smile.

Tom saw his line of vision and chuckled. "All right man, I'll see you later. Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do," he said with a wicked smile.

Matthew walked as briskly as possible without trying to look suspicious. He needed to catch up with Mary before she got into the cab. Thankfully he made it and rushed in as soon as the doors were closing.

"Hello Mary," he tried to give her his brightest smile.

She looked at him like she had seen a ghost. Wide-eyed, she did not return his greeting.

Concerned, he asked, "Are you feeling alright? I saw you go into the restaurant then come right back out."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

But she didn't look fine. In fact, the color had drained from her face and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Mary, you are obviously unwell. Let me walk you to your room."

"No I'm fine, really. I just had too much alcohol and sun this afternoon. Nothing a good night's rest can't cure."

"I insist," his gaze left no alternative.

Sighing, Mary got out first as they reached their floor. Matthew was very glad to be following her so he could admire her form from behind. Her short black dress fit her perfectly, enhancing all of her womanly attributes. He could tell by looking her up and down that she had toned calf and thigh muscles, a fantastic bum and perky breasts. He could also see just a bit of cleavage from the low cut. Feeling himself react to her, he hoped that his limp would not give him away…

Once they reached her door, she turned around to say something. He hadn't realized how close he was to her until she audibly gasped. Without saying a word, they stared at each other for a moment until his lips found hers. Her mouth was warm and wet. He slid his tongue into her mouth, groaning on contact as it touched hers. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck as she pressed closer to him. As his hand started up her thigh, she stilled. He opened his eyes to see a wide-eyed, disheveled Mary.

She roughly pushed him off.

"Mary, I'm sorry. I, uh, just got carried away in the moment."

She looked him in the eye with a hardness that hadn't been there before.

"Answer this, if your fiancée hadn't left you, you would be married now, correct?"

"Yes, I would be but, Mary…"

"Please leave," her voice cutting him like glass.

The look she gave him before she turned to go was a mixture of anger and deep hurt. Without another look or word, she closed the door with a soft click, that action speaking louder than words.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary just wanted to go home.

Even after a deep tissue massage, facial, and manicure and pedicure she did not feel any better. After the ill-timed kiss with Matthew the night before, her self-made walls had crumbled. As soon as she had shut the door, she headed to her room, closed her door and let the tears come. She knew she had no right to Matthew's feelings but now that her defenses were down, she knew that she felt a deep connection to him, one that scared her. Now she felt numb.

Knowing something was wrong, Sybil and Anna were concerned and had both tried to ask Mary what had happened but she refused to say. She did not want to be comforted. This weekend was not the time to determine her feelings for Matthew, although she already knew how she felt. She wanted him, plain and simple. But she wasn't sure if those feelings would be enough.

After their spa day had concluded, the ladies were relaxed and ready to resume their Vegas shenanigans. Alannah and Edith were trying to get the others to visit more casinos on The Strip. Caesars Palace, The Venetian and Bellagio were just a few on a long list of ones they wanted to see. Gwen desperately wanted to try and get tickets to the Britney Spears concert at Planet Hollywood. Sybil and Anna were down for anything but Mary remained silent. To the group, it looked as if the light had gone from her eyes. Edith tried to make a joke about Mary's blown schedule of activities but even that barb didn't get a response. Now everyone could see that something was terribly wrong.

Once back in their suite, Sybil immediately got on the phone with the airline. She knew her sister needed to get out of this situation and return home. Once she had found a direct flight from Las Vegas to Heathrow leaving that night, she went to Mary to let her know what she had done. This action seemed to bring Mary out of herself.

"I'm not going home, Sybil. You, my favorite sister and one of my closest friends, are getting married and I will be here for your bachelorette party! I planned this whole bloody thing! I refuse to leave my own party!"

Seeing the sparkle in her eyes return, Sybil smiled. Here was the Mary they all knew and loved.

Now that the old Mary had returned, they began to make plans for their Friday night. Deciding that a girls' night out on The Strip would be the most exciting, they called down to their concierge representative to reserve a limousine for the night. Mary was feeling bold so she also asked if they could reserve a private skybox at the famous TAO Las Vegas night club at The Venetian. She let the representative know that he use her title of _Lady_ Mary Crawley, daughter of the Earl of Grantham, to secure that reservation.

Tonight felt like a big slumber party. They got ready together, fixing each other's hair and make-up while admiring and trading dresses. They also partook in lots of giggling and champagne drinking so that, by the time their limo was ready, they were all very tipsy. Deciding first to head out to Caesars, they would then walk to the Bellagio and end the night at The Venetian.

The next several hours were a whirlwind of drinking, laughing and lots of gambling. By the time they were leaving the Bellagio, Mary was famished, drunk and ready to party.

* * *

Matthew woke up that morning with a stiff hangover. He trudged into the shared kitchen to find Tom already up, with breakfast brought up with two Bloody Marys. The irony of that drink made him grimace.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tom asked.

"Bloody awful, thanks for asking," Matthew groaned as he took a sip and tasted nothing but vodka.

"What did you get into last night? I came back and you were passed out on the couch. Did things go that bad?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what really happened. We kissed and I really thought she felt something too but then she pushed me away and told me to leave. There was a moment when I looked into her eyes and I saw what my life could be. I know that sounds incredibly lame but there it is."

Tom chuckled, "Are all you Brits this hopeless? Look man, that's what true love is. You look into their eyes and you just _know_."

"Then I feel like such a fool. I never felt this way about Lavinia. I would have been happy with her but to now know what _this_ feels like, I don't think if I could settle for anything less again."

"Then don't!"

Matthew looked at Tom puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Mary is difficult to crack. They don't call her the "Ice Queen" for nothing. Mary values honesty. You need to tell her how you _really _feel. You've got to woo her. "

Matthew wasn't convinced. "You didn't see the way she looked at me last night. I don't think this can be salvaged."

Tom had a gleam in his eye that could only mean a plan had been hatched.

"Leave everything to me."

* * *

When Sybil received the text from Tom as they made their way out of the Bellagio, she had to read it a couple of times, letting it sink in. She was very drunk at this point, after consuming who knows how many girly drinks. She had no idea that if you sat at a slot machine, played poker, roulette or any of the different games in the casino, you were entitled to free drinks. She giggled as Edith and Gwen stumbled behind her.

"What are you reading there?" Edith slurred.

"A text message from Tom. Do you promise to keep a secret?" She "whispered" but everyone could hear.

"Tom and Matthew are going to meet us at Tao but Mary cannot know!"

Luckily, at that moment, Mary was using the loo. Anna was the only one who thought having Matthew meet them there was a bad idea and, even worse, it seemed they were going to let her go into Tao clueless. She knew how her best friend would react, and it didn't bode well for anyone there.

Once Mary returned, Sybil screeched, "Let's do this bitches!" as they made their way over to The Venetian and to their awaited box at Tao.

* * *

Matthew and Tom arrived first.

Once the plan to crash their dinner and dancing at Tao had been put into place, Tom made Matthew clean himself up and put on his best suit. Dior suit recycled and his unruly blond locks coiffed, Matthew was ready to make an entrance. He got a boost of ego when he saw heads turned as they made their way to the reserved skybox.

He could do this. He only hoped Mary would listen.

* * *

As the ladies walked the red carpet at Tao, all eyes were on them. There had been a rumor that three royals would be attending the club that night. While they weren't a part of the Royal Family, the Crawley sisters turned heads anyway. Each of them had redone their hair & touched up their makeup before walking down the carpet. Mary and Edith had let Sybil, Alannah, Gwen and Anna each borrow a designer dress so all looked stunning with Mary standing out the most in a red skintight mini. As they made their way over to their reserved area, Mary gasped. Matthew and Tom were there waiting. When no one seemed surprised, Mary turned fuming to the group.

"Who invited _them_?" she growled.

"Well, uh, Tom asked if he and Matthew could join us at Tao and I thought why not. I mean, it is sort of his bachelor party too…" Sybil trailed off as she saw the look of fury on Mary's face.

Without another word, Mary turned to leave but was suddenly stopped when she tripped over her heels. Falling flat on her butt, she bounced back up, humiliated, only to notice that one of her heels had broken. Cursing under her breath, she realized she couldn't go anywhere in her current state and huffed over to the table as dignified as one could walk in one shoe with the other ladies close behind. Making sure she was as far away from Matthew as possible, Mary called for the waiter to bring out more drinks.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Alas, life gets in the way..._

_Don't worry, the next chapter will be lots of M/M together :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story. I'm so sorry it has been so long without an update but I hope this chapter is worthy of a "Please forgive me". Now rated M. Enjoy :) _

* * *

Matthew almost dropped his drink.

When Mary walked into the skybox wearing _that_ red dress, he almost lost his nerve. She looked hot. No, she looked fucking hot. He could feel himself responding to her. Hoping Tom wouldn't notice, he took a big gulp of his scotch, only to realize the ladies were making their way over to the table. He quickly swallowed only to choke on the drink at the same time Mary tripped and fell to the ground. He tried to get up to help her but was momentarily stunned by the black lacy something that peeked out from under her dress. His cheeks immediately flushed and he knew he needed to stay seated. When they finally arrived at the table, Mary pointedly ignored him and sat at the complete opposite side. He sighed. He had no idea how he was going to get her alone. Tom elbowed his arm, bringing him back from his thoughts:

"Hey, why don't you ask her if she wants a drink?"

Just as he was about to do just that, Mary had already called the server over.

Nothing was going right this evening. He knew after tonight, he would have no more chances with Mary Crawley. He had to make this work.

* * *

Mary was still fuming as she sipped her glass of champagne. She could feel Matthew's eyes on her but she continued to ignore him. Once she saw he was wearing the same suit he had worn during their first dinner together, she knew she could deny him nothing. Tonight, for her own self-worth, she would _not_ openly lust over Matthew Crawley.

"God, he looks gorgeous," Alannah said as she did a one-over on Matthew. "That suit fits him in _all_ the right places. What do you think Mary? Since you don't want him, I bet he is looking to rebound. Do you think I have a chance?"

Mary instantly stiffened. She noticed throughout the evening that when Alannah started drinking, she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Why don't you go over and try? I bet he would love the attention."

Alannah was drunk enough to take her advice and Mary laughed as she watched Tom's little sister stumbled over to Matthew and plop onto his lap, completely unladylike. She looped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear as a horrified Tom looked on. Matthew immediately looked uncomfortable and tried to untangle Alannah from himself but she was, apparently, not taking the hint.

"Oh, Matty, why are you playing hard to get. You and I could have such a nice time," she smiled saucily.

Matthew, on his part, blushed and looked completely embarrassed. Finally Tom stepped in and practically had to drag his sister off of him.

"Sis, I think you have had enough to drink tonight. Let's get you a glass of water."

Tom had to almost carry Alannah back to her seat between Mary and Sybil.

"Syb, do you mind watching her until our food comes? I think I'll take her back to our hotel once we have finished eating."

Sybil nodded sympathetically as Alannah slumped over the table. She turned and glared at Mary:

"I heard what you told her, Mary. Honestly, I think it is horrible that you set her up like that. Let's hope she doesn't remember anything in the morning. Now I have to be the somber one at my own bachelorette party!"

"No, don't worry about that. Since my shoe broke, my night is finished. I'll take her back. You and Tom deserve a night out. Who knows when you will get another one with final exams coming up for the both of you. I promise to be on my best behavior with her, no more alcohol. I'll just get Anna to accompany us back. Gwen and Edith can stay with the two of you and enjoy the rest of the evening. Since I'm paying the tab, you can enjoy more drinks on me."

Mary squeezed Sybil's hands and kissed her sister on the cheek. She tried to convey in that moment how proud she was of her. Sybil defied their parents by marrying Tom and was not turning back. She would be forging a new life in America, one where there would be no expectations. Sybil made it out of the waiting room, something Mary wanted to do desperately. She knew then and there, that when she returned to England, there were going to be changes made. Tonight was not the night to think this through. She would enjoy her dinner then take Alannah back to the hotel.

There was a nightcap of brandy with her name on it.

* * *

As the night was winding down, Sybil and Tom decided to hit the dance floor. Matthew decided to hang back as Edith and Gwen got up to join them. He observed Anna and Mary talking quietly while Alannah still lay slumped over on the table. Good God, how embarrassing! He shook his head, still trying to understand what brought on Alannah's sudden interest in him. He, of course, had no romantic feelings for the young woman, most notably because of her age. He would be turning 30 later that year and knew that Tom's little sister had just turned 21. His thoughts then returned to the woman across from him. Funny, he had never asked her age and she hadn't done the same. With a new determination, he got up from his chair and moved to the one that Sybil had just vacated. As he sat down, both Anna and Mary turned to look at him, the latter with a wide eyed look.

"Hello again," he gave his most charming smile.

"We were just leaving, Matthew. We need to get Alannah back to the hotel. Will you let the others know that we have left?" Mary said this in her most haughty voice, leaving no room for discussion.

Matthew then noticed that Anna was staring longingly at the dance floor. An idea popped into his head and he decided to voice it before he lost his nerve:

"Anna, why don't you join the others and hang out here. I will accompany Mary and Alannah back to the hotel room."

"Anna doesn't want to go dancing. Do you?"

Mary gave Anna a pointed look but Anna wasn't going to bite.

"That is a lovely idea, Matthew. I think Mary is going to need some help and serious strength to pick Alannah up. I think I will join the others out on the dance floor. Thank you for the offer."

She smiled sweetly his way and gave Mary a wink.

As Anna headed off, Mary let out a sigh. Matthew could tell that Mary felt very uncomfortable in his presence. He would do whatever it took to make her feel at ease.

"Why don't we go ahead and go. I'll carry Alannah if you'll call ahead to make sure the limo can pick us up."

Without any acknowledgement that she had heard him, Mary got up to make the phone call. As he watched her go, he observed how much smaller she was without her heels on. She would fit perfectly in his arms, her head resting right under his chin.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Matthew made his way over to Alannah's chair and shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Hey Alannah, it's time to go. Do you think you can lean on me?"

Alannah looked up at him bleary eyed and tried to smile flirtingly at him.

"Oh Matty, I can feel your strong arms _all_ around me. Take me to bed, now."

Just at that same moment, Mary returned and heard what Alannah had said. Matthew could see Mary visibly pale but she said nothing as they made their way towards the exit.

Once they had settled into the back of the limousine with Alannah slumped against his shoulder, Mary made the first move:

"You should be careful not to break Alannah's heart. I think she has a crush on you."

He could play her game.

"Well that's something no one could accuse you of."

She gave him her first genuine smile all evening.

"I don't know about that but either way I have competition. I don't know which Branson has the bigger crush on you, Tom or Alannah?"

He laughed at that and noticed the twinkle in her eye. Maybe he really did have a chance.

As they pulled up to their private entrance, Mary got out first followed by Matthew holding a now snoring Alannah. Once they were in the elevator, both burst out laughing at the sounds that were coming out of the young woman.

"She sounds like a jackhammer!" Mary said between giggles.

Matthew had to agree and as they got out and made their way to Mary's suite he asked:

"Where shall I put Sleeping Beauty here?"

"I'll show you to her room. She's sharing with Sybil."

Mary opened the door and immediately showed Matthew where to place Alannah on the bed.

"I promised Sybil I would get her back safe and sound. I'm going to take off her shoes and leave a glass of water by her bedside. Would you mind waiting?"

Matthew couldn't believe his luck. He nodded silently and left the room, waiting in the shared living area.

Mary closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way over to Matthew who was standing by the window admiring the view of The Strip.

She spoke quietly, trying to take in the moment:

"Thank you for helping me with Alannah. I know she can be a pest, especially after the way she was ogling you. But I'm afraid, I am to blame for that. You see, I told her to go over and flirt with you. I am sorry." Mary looked at the ground waiting for Matthew to get angry.

She abruptly looked up when she heard Matthew laughing.

"So that's why she took a sudden interest in me. I was wondering. Look, to say I was annoyed was an understatement but no harm, no foul. I think she's going to be the one more embarrassed in the morning, with a killer hangover to boot!"

Mary looked at him confused. He was supposed to be mad, maybe even yelling at her.

"I don't understand. Why are you not screaming at me? I embarrassed you in front of everyone by sticking Alannah on you."

He looked at her intensely, his blue eyes glistening.

"I thought the reason would be pretty simple. I've fallen madly for you, Mary. I don't know how to say it more plainly than that. I know it has only been a couple of days but I have never felt this way about another woman before. You complete me."

With that, Mary launched herself into Matthew's arms. Her lips greedily devouring his, tongues battling until they had to break apart for air. They looked at each other trying to catch their breaths.

Mary eyed him lustfully. "Your room, now."

Matthew needed no more motivation. As he scooped her up, Mary gasped in surprise and giggled as they made their way down the hall to Matthew's suite. He fumbled for his key but got the door open swiftly. As they made their way to his private room, he almost dropped her when her mouth made contact with his neck.

Once the door was closed, all bets were off.

Matthew immediately made quick work of removing her irresistible red dress. He trailed kisses along her neck, shoulders, clavicle, and stomach following the path of the dress as it made its way to the floor. In his hazed state, he noticed Mary wasn't wearing a bra and decided attention must be given to her perky breasts. While he sucked on each nipple, Mary started to unravel. She momentarily pulled his head up so she could start removing his clothes. Once he was down to just his boxer briefs, they both stared at each other hungrily. Matthew made the first move and pushed her down on the bed. She screeched as he hooked his fingers onto her black thong and quickly shimmied it down her legs. Before she could roll him over, his mouth greedily consumed her. She was already close to the edge and knew she wouldn't last long and in no time she blissfully reached her climax.

Now it was her turn.

Once she had recovered, she flipped Matthew over and practically ripped his underwear off. As she started to take him into her mouth he stopped her simply saying, "I want you, now."

No words were spoken as she mounted him. She looked down at him with something of a predatory stare.

"I like it rough."

She rode him hard. His orgasm so intense, he saw stars.

He wanted to return the favor.

"Tie me up and have your way with me," she leered.

Matthew quickly found his tie on the floor, tied her hands together, and lifted them over her head. As one hand held her tied hands, the other moved lower and found her opening. Once he had her attention, he pinned her legs with his thighs and began thrusting into her wildly.

Mary had no coherent thoughts by the time Matthew was done with her. Her legs and brain felt like jelly. Instead of going back to her room, she rolled over and Matthew covered both of them up with the sheet. Both fell into dreamless sleep, blissfully sated and happy.

* * *

_Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?_


End file.
